Beso Indirecto
by HoshiNoTsuya
Summary: Sasuke está harto de que las chicas se le tiren encima, luego conoce a la chica Hyuuga y se sorprende a sí mismo haciendo cosas que no esperaba. Cosas como sentarse en la biblioteca, saludarla y tener antojo de chocolate caliente. One-shot. UA. SasuHina.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y su historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El presente escrito es sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía una larga lista de cosas que le molestaban, pero una de las que se encontraba al inicio de tan infame lista era que las chicas se le tiraran encima. ¿Es que no tenían dignidad? ¿Acaso no entendían que él nunca las vería como ellas querían?

–¡Sasuke-kun!– Gritó Sakura. Y no bien terminó de decirlo cuando ella e Ino ya estaban sobre de él. Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka eran las más molestas de todas. Una era la mejor académicamente y la otra era la mejor deportivamente. Y donde estaban ellas dos, siempre estaba la chica Hyuuga, a la que todos los chicos llamaban Yamato Nadeshiko, porque representaba los ideales de la belleza japonesa. Sasuke realmente no la conocía, pero al menos no era una bestia como sus amigas, eso estaba claro.

En efecto, Hinata Hyuuga estaba al final del pasillo, desde donde miraba con afecto y una sonrisa discreta a sus amigas. Antes había pensado que lo miraba a él y no era tan efusiva como sus amigas, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era así. Sasuke no tenía idea de que la chica encontraba bastante entretenido el hecho de que sus amigas no desistieran con sus muestras de afecto, que la entretenía porque ella jamás había sentido nada parecido por un chico. Así que se limitaba a guardar una prudente distancia y a observar la escena con una sonrisa serena.

A Sasuke le llamaba la atención, no porque le gustara, sino porque ella parecía ser la única chica en toda la escuela que no se le iría encima. Hasta encontraba su presencia tranquilizante. La Hyuuga tenía un aire de paz que hacía echarla en falta cuando no estaba presente.

Podía entender que Haruno y Yamanaka se pegaran a ella, a veces más de lo normal, incluso para una amistad entre chicas. Pero no entendía por qué ella no se alejaba de ellas. Para Sasuke ese dúo era lo más irritable sobre la faz de la tierra.

Un día se la encontró sola en la biblioteca, enfrascada en un libro; no supo bien por qué, pero él tomó un libro al azar, se sentó en su mesa, justo frente a ella, con los ojos clavados en la chica.

Pero ella ni lo volteó a ver. Continuó pasando las páginas una tras otra. No podía creer que ella no volteara a verlo. "Hola, Sasuke el-más-popular-de-la-escuela está sentado frente a ti, reacciona, vamos". Estornudó. Ella exclamó un "salud" y él no dijo nada.

La chica no iba a sacar tema de conversación… Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse cuando:

–¿Uchiha-san?

Rápido la miró de nuevo. _Uchiha-san_ , tan diferente del _Sasuke-kun_ que sus chillonas amigas usaban.

–Está bien si me llamas Sasuke…– ¿Se le había dormido el cerebro? ¡Esa línea estaba tan fuera de personaje! –Si quieres. – Ella negó suavemente.

–¿Hay algo que necesite, Uchiha-san? – Al parecer Hinata no era de las que se andaba con confianzas fácilmente.

–¿Yo? No.

–Ah, bueno, como lleva rato sentado y no está leyendo, supuse que quería algo. – Sasuke miró su libro cerrado. –Con permiso.

Se levantó y se fue. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¡Ni siquiera se había sonrojado, o reído tonto, o coqueteado… o algo! ¡Nada de nada! Contrario a lo que esperaba, no sabía si la sensación que le había dejado ese intercambio de palabras le agradaba. Una parte de él se sintió herida, reconocía que su ego no era pequeño… pero otra, se sintió aliviada, había una chica que no lo veía como un prospecto para el padre de sus hijos (sí, varias se tomaron la molestia en dejárselo bien pero bien claro).

Comenzó a saludar a la Hyuuga cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, si la divisaba le sonreía y ella contestaba con una sonrisa cortés o un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando la veía en la biblioteca se sentaba con ella. Incluso se dio cuenta de que ver a Sakura e Ino resultaba menos insoportable si ella estaba ahí. Tenía un extraño efecto amortiguador.

Sabía por el "Uchiha-san" con el que lo llamaba que no eran amigos. En ocasiones cuando estaba más irritable de lo normal, ella parecía notarlo y alejaba a sus amigas de él. Probablemente lo veía como alguien que podía lastimarlas. Sasuke no podía negar aquello, había chicas que lloraban cuando las rechazaba. Ino y Sakura no habían sido de esas, que él recordara, pero nunca dejaría de ser una posibilidad.

–Ino, Sakura, ya debemos irnos.

–Vamos, chicas, Uchiha-san debe estar cansado.

–Sakura, ¿no querías ir a la cafetería?

–Ino, se hace tarde para la siguiente clase.

–Chicas, recuerden que el entrenamiento de las porristas…

Lo sorprendía la capacidad de control que tenía sobre ellas… ese par nunca desistía cuando él quería, ni cuando les gritaba que se alejaran. Pero si la Hyuuga hablaba, nadie disentía nada, y la seguían mansas como corderos.

No era algo usual encontrarla sola. Un día la vio en la parte de atrás de la escuela, sentada a la sombra de un árbol, con una caja de rollos de canela y una taza de algo humeante, ideal para el incipiente invierno. Y como todo lo que tenía que ver con la chica, sin saber bien por qué, la saludó.

–Buenos días.

–Buenos días, Uchiha-san.– Esta vez se quedó de pie ante ella –¿Sucede algo?– Preguntó extrañada.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Espero a Sakura e Ino para desayunar.

–¿Y ellas?

–Arreglando cosas de sus clubes.

–Ah… ¿qué estás tomando?

–Chocolate. – La chica sonrió al pronunciar esa palabra, lo que hacía obvio que le gustaba ese dulce.

–¿Puedo probarlo?

Vio la duda reflejada en sus ojos pero luego asintió. Ya se iba a agachar para quitarle la taza de las manos cuando ella la colocó sobre el pasto, abrió su mochila y sacó otras dos tazas y un termo.

–Puede usar cualquiera de estas tazas, son de Ino y Sakura, pero no creo que se molesten si es usted quien la usa.

Sasuke la vio con cara desencajada mientras ella le mostraba las dos, una con un narciso y otra con una flor de cerezo, para que escogiera.

¿Qué no era obvio que quería _su_ taza?

–Pero si escojo la de una, la otra probablemente se moleste. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, mientras buscaba con la mirada la otra taza, la que tenía una estrella grabada.

–No lo creo…– Aunque no sonó muy convencida y Sasuke aprovechó para sentarse a su lado y tomar la taza antes de que ella la apartara.

Ella lo vio entre aterrada y confundida.

Con una sonrisa socarrona se llevó la taza a los labios, con los ojos fijos en ella.

La vio ruborizarse por completo.

Un sorbo.

Vaya, eso sabía inesperadamente bien.

 **Notas de la autora:  
** Ya lo he mencionado antes, pero para mí Hinata es un personaje que puede emparejarse con cualquier otro personaje del universo de Naruto. KakaHina es uno que disfruto bastante. NaruHina es probablemente mi favorito. Y SasuHina es como un gusto culposo. ¡Oh, las posibilidades!

Escribí esto en una libreta hace años y no sé por qué no lo publiqué. Probablemente pensaba hacerlo más largo pero ahora que lo leí, me gusta así como está. Y así se quedará. Gracias por leer.


End file.
